Forgotten Paths
by Coleyyy
Summary: Nicole leaves Robbie,her boyfriend of six years, because of something that happened. She runs, and meets someone who she's admired for awhile. Will the be a friendship or more? And will she go back to Robbie or make a forgotten path?
1. Chapers 1 & 2

Prologue:

Six years together, six years of happiness, six years of love, all thrown down into six years of nothingness. Why? Because her lifelong dream was to become a WWE diva, it was what she thrived for, what she ate, drank, sweated, and lived. He never thought it'd actually happen, that it was just a dream, a dream that she'd never fulfill, a dream that would pass over soon enough, but it never did. All he wanted was to be with her for the rest of his life, never have to worry about anything like money, food, shelter; He wanted to take care of that, he'd made sure that he'd be able to give her everything she ever dreamed of. With him being a Professional Skateboarder and all, he'd provide everything, and he'd get to see her all the time, because she'd travel with him. That's how he thought their life would turn out, up until her dreams came true...

Chapter One:

Nicole sat in her kitchen with her boyfriend of six years, soon to be fiancee', Robbie. She sat there, starring at her dinner, thinking about Robbie, about writing, about dancing, about singing, and about wrestling. So many thoughts flowed through her head at the same time. She looked up from her plate and glanced at Robbie, he smiled and went back to eating. She always thought her life was perfect. Perfect boyfriend, perfect house, perfect life, but she was missing one thing. Wrestling. Of course, she'd been training for the past five years of her life, but her dream, since she was thirteen, was to become a WWE Diva. Robbie knew this, he'd always supported her, through everything, up until this moment.

The phone rang as Nicole snapped back to reality. "I'll get it." she said, pushing her chair back a little. Robbie nodded.

Picking up the phone after a few rings, she answered. "Hello?" 

She listened intently, her eyes widening at every word spoken through the reciever. "Oh my God, thank you." She listened again. "Yes, definatly....tomorrow, great! You too...bye." 

A smile broadened as her face lit up with excitement. Robbie laughed a little and asked who it was.

"WWE! They want to have an interview with me tomorrow afternoon!" she exclaimed.

His smile dissapeared. "Are you going?"

"Of course I'm going! I've been waiting forever for this moment!"

He saw and heard the happiness in her voice. "Whatever." he shrugged.

She sat down next to him, "What's wrong?"

"Look...I don't want you to go to that interview." 

She looked at him, in shock. Had he really just told her not to go? "You what?"

"I don't want you to go." he said again.

"I'm sorry, but you don't make that decision for me...I'm going."

"Well, I'm sorry too, but your not. Now, call them back and tell them you can't make it."

"What the hell is your problem??" she asked him, raising her voice a little.

He stood up next to her, towering over her. Feeling a little tension, she stood up next to him and backed up a little. 

"My problem is that I'm the provider for the family we are going to have together, I work, I get the money, and you just be Nicole. You get whatever you want, ask me, I'll get it for you. Simple as that. If you want a job, get something where we can work something out where you'd travel with me." he said, his voice raising by the second.

She felt as if she'd been hit by a ton of bricks. He had never yelled at her before. She'd never felt threatened by him. Now, he was yelling at her and scaring her at the same time.

"Robbie! You know this has been my dream for ever! You can't just tell me I can't do it!" she yelled back.

"I thought you'd grow out of it! I told you you won't do it, and so, you aren't!" he yelled back.

"Fine...if that's how you feel, I'm leaving." she said, holding back the tears.

"Where are you going?" he asked, lowering his tone.

"I don't know yet, but I can't stay here." she said, turning towards the door. He grabbed her arm, and by mistake, he squeezed it, harder than he'd meant to. When she screamed, he'd realized what he was doing and he let her arm go. She took one last look at him, grabbed her jacket, and ran out the door.

Chapter Two:

Nicole ran out of the driveway and went to her car. The keys...where were the keys? Then she remembered, they were in her other jacket. She heard the door open, so without thinking, she took off down the street.

Out of breath, and out of sight from Robbie, she slowed down to a walk. Breathing heavily, she stopped and rested for a minute, tears pouring down her face. Unaware of her surroundings, she closed her eyes and fell to the ground, unconcious.

About a half an hour later, she woke up. Confusion spread over her increasingly. Where was she? She sat up, feeling dizzy at the motion. 

"You should be lying down." a voice said from across the room. 

Nicole jumped and looked at who was talking to her. "Who are you? And what am I doing here?"

He walked over to her bed, as she looked in astonishment at who he was.

"I know who you are....you're Shane Helms."

"Wow...surprise surprise...you know me..." he said with a laugh. "Pretty bad fall you took there, you hit your head on the way down pretty hard, you weren't bleeding, so, I didn't take you to the hospital. Do you need to go?" 

"No...no...but why...how did you...."

"Find you?" he asked as she nodded. "I was driving and I saw you pass out, bump your head, and you were completely out of it. I checked to make sure you were alright, so, I picked you up and carried you to my car, and took you here....my house."

She simply nodded, not in the mood to talk to anyone.

"Do you need a place to stay?" he asked.

"Ummm...no thanks...ummm...can I use your phone? I'll just call my friend. I'll just stay with her."

"Sure." he said, handing the phone to her. She dialed the number and listened as the phone rang.

"Hey!!! What's goin on? I'm not here right now! As y'all know...I'm at the beach with my cutie-patootie Sean...so, I'll be back on Monday! Leave me a message and I'll get back to ya when I get back 2 ya! Love ya! Michelle." the message machine said.

"Dammit....I forgot." Nicole said. "She's at the beach."

"Do you have any other friends? Boyfriend maybe?" Shane asked. Nicole let a few tears fall, but wiped them away fast, so, he couldn't see.

"Ummm...not anymore, I don't think." she said.

"Oh, I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to..." he was cut off.

"No, you didn't know...don't worry about it." she smiled slightly.

"Ok, well....I guess you're staying here then. No questions because I'm not leaving you anywhere else."

She laughed and nodded. "Thanks Shane, I owe you one. Big time."


	2. Chapter 3

**Sorry it took me so long 2 update guyz~ herez chapter 3! I hope you like it!**

**The flashback in this chapter *really* did happen. We really have been friends since 6th grade and now we're both in 9th and I really didn't see Robbie for over a year because he moved 2 SC, he came to my house and we just clicked. I have loved him ever since, we've been going out ever since that day, even though he still lives in SC...**

Chapter Three:

"Dude, Michelle...I screwed up so bad...what do I do?" Robbie asked, pacing back and forth.

"Ok, what happened? You never told me." Michelle said impatiently.

Robbie sighed and took a seat on the couch. He explained everything that had happened, which, in turn, Michelle replied in an outburst.

"You WHAT? Robbie! How could you do that??" she screamed.

"I don't know, I don't know! I wasn't thinking!!!" He yelled back.

Calming down a little, Michelle sat back down. "Ok, ok, ok...how did this happen? I thought you didn't mind the idea of her wrestling?"

"I didn't, until it actually happened. I just wanted us to be together. I travel all the time, and now, if she wrestles, she'd travel all the time and we'd never get to see each other. I just didn't want that."

Michelle simply shook her head. "Robbie, you knew it's been her dream since you guys met again...six years ago."

"Yeah I know. I miss her already." 

"You still remember that day?" she asked with a smile.

"The day I fell back in love with her? Of course...I'll always remember." he smiled.

***fLaShBaCk***

Robbie stood outside the door of Nicole's house, waiting for the door to open. He hadn't seen her for over a year, ever since he moved to South Carolina. They'd been best friends since sixth grade, and now they were about to go into ninth. 

The door opened. Another face he hadn't seen in awhile, her brother Dylan. He looked at Robbie for a minute, said hey and called Nicole. Robbie hid beside the door frame, so she couldn't see him. She came down the steps and saw the door open. She looked around, confused. 

"Robbie?" she asked quietly. He slowly peeped his head out from the door frame. "Robbie!!" she laughed and shut the door behind her as she went outside to join him. 

He stared at her for a few seconds. "Well, can't I get a hug?" he laughed. She laughed with him and threw her arms around his neck. Feeling different feelings he didn't know were there, he went with it. He picked her up and swung her around in his arms. "I missed you so much!" 

"Umm...Robbie...I can't, uhh, I can't breathe..." she said, laughing. He realized how tightly he was holding her and loosened his grip, but still didn't let go. "I missed you too!" she said, giving him another hug. "Come on, let's go inside." she said, pulling him in by his hand.

***EnD oF fLaShBaCk***

Michelle snapped her fingers in his face. "Robbie!"

"Huh?" he replied.

Michelle laughed. "Go find her...apologize...get through this. You love her way too much to let her go, and I know she feels the same. She'll forgive you."

Robbie nodded, gave her a quick hug and a peck on the cheek, got in his car, and drove to find Nicole.


End file.
